harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Charles Weasley
| płeć = M | rasa = Człowiek | wzrost = | oczy = Niebieskie | włosy = Rude | rodzina = * Septimus Weasley * Cedrella Weasley * Pan Prewett * Pani Prewett * Wujek * Kuzyn * Bilius * Gideon Prewett * Fabian Prewett * Co najmniej dwóch wujków od strony ojca * Artur Weasley * Molly Weasley * William Weasley * * George Weasley * Ronald Weasley * Ginewra Potter * Fleur Weasley * Harry Potter * Hermiona Granger * Audrey Weasley * Angelina Weasley * Victoire Weasley * Dominique Weasley * Louis Weasley * Molly Weasley II * Lucy Weasley * James Syriusz Potter * Albus Severus Potter * Lily Luna Potter * Rose Weasley * Hugo Weasley * Fred Weasley II * Roxanne Weasley * Ród Blacków | różdżka = * 12", jesion, włos z ogona jednorożca * Nieznana | bogin = | patronus = | animag = | praca = SmokologHarry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) | dom = Gryffindor | przynależność = * Zakon Feniksa * Rodzina Weasley'ów * Rodzina Prewett * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor ** Reprezentacja Gryffindoru w Quidditchu * Rezerwat smoków w Rumunii | aktor = Alex CrockfordAlex Crockford for Charlie Weasley? w serwisie HPANA }} Charles "Charlie" Weasley (ur. 12 grudnia 1972) — czarodziej o statusie czystej krwi, drugi najstarszy syn Artura i Molly Weasleyów , młodszy brat Billa Weasleya i starszy brat Percy'ego, Freda, George'a, Rona i Ginny Weasleyów . Swoją edukację w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie rozpoczął on w 1984 roku, a skończył siedem lat później, w 1991. W szkole Charlie został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. W trakcie swojej nauki był on zarówno prefektem, jak i kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha. Po ukończeniu swojej nauki Charlie postanowił studiować smoki w Rumunii. W trakcie Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów, Charlie był członkiem Zakonu Feniksa i walczył w Bitwie o Hogwart w 1998 roku. Charlie przeżył Drugą Wojnę Czarodziejów i kontynuował swoją pracę ze smokami. Nigdy nie wziął ślubu i nie miał dzieci. Biografia Wczesne życie i Hogwart (1972-1991) Charles, znani lepiej jako "Charlie" wychował się u rodziny Weasleyów, w ich rodzinnej posiadłości, Norze. We wrześniu 1984 roku rozpoczął on swoją naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie i został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, tak jak pozostali członkowie jego rodziny. Charlie był w tym samym roczniku, co uczennica Hufflepuffu, Nimfadora Tonks, jednak nie wiadomo, czy poznali się, w trakcie nauki w szkole. W trzeciej klasie Charlie wziął udział w opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami i od tamtego momentu polubił pracę na świeżym powietrzu''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka). W trakcie piątej klasy Charlie został wybrany na prefekta swojego domuHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka)'' i ewentualnie został kapitanem reprezentacji Gryffindoru w Quidditchu, gdzie grał na pozycji szukającego, na pozycji, na której spisywał się świetnie. Po zakończeniu swojej nauki w Hogwarcie jego pozycja szukającego w drużynia Gryffindoru została przejęta przez Harry'ego Pottera. Charlie brał dwa razy udział w teście na teleportację. Za pierwszym razem nie zdał, iż zmaterializował się mięć mil na południe, od jego docelowej lokalizacji, tuż przy mugolskiej kobiecie, robiącej zakupy. Jego bracia, Fred i George Weasleyowie mieli z tego ubaw, jednak nigdy nie okazywali tego w obecności Charliego''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka). Studiowanie smoków (1991-1995) Po ukończeni nauki w szkole, opuścił kraj i udał się do Rumunii, aby studiować smoki. W pewnym momencie, nabył nową różdżkę, a swoją starą przekazał swojemu młodszemu bratu, Ronowi. Jednak wielu jego rówieśników, wierzyło, że gdyby zdecydował się, mógł grać profesjonalnie w quidditcha i byłby wystarczająco dobry, aby móc grać dla brytyjskiej narodowej drużyny quidditcha. W Boże Narodzenie, w 1991 roku, jego rodzice wraz z młodszą siostrą, Ginny, przyjechali do niego w odwiedziny. W pierwszej połowie 1992 roku, Charlie otrzymał list od Rona z prośbą i pozbyciu się z terenu szkoły małej smoczycy, Norberty, którą Rubeus Hagrid kupił od pewnego mężczyzny w pubie. Smok był norweskim kolczastym. Ron - wraz z Harrym i Hermioną - nie chcieli wpaść w kłopoty, za przetrzymywanie nielegalnie smoka na terenie szkoły. Charlie, który miał dobre relacje z Hagridem, dzięki ich zamiłowaniu do smoków, zgodził się im pomóc i obiecał, że ktoś z jego znajomych przyleci do Hogwartu, aby zabrać Norbertę do rezerwatu smoków w Rumunii, czyli do miejsca, w którym Charlie pracował. thumb|left|230px|Rodzina Weasleyów w gazecie podczas wycieczki w Egipcie W 1993 Charlie pojechał wraz z rodziną do Egiptu, po wygraniu przez jego ojca siedmiuset galeonów w ''Proroku CodziennyHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka). Latem 1994 roku, Charlie przyjechał do Nory, aby móc uczestnicy w Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu, wraz z resztą swojej rodziny. To właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Harry'ego Pottera. Podczas ataku śmierciożerców, po wygranej Irlandii z Bułgarią, Charlie, wraz z ojcem i Billem, wspierał Ministerstwo Magii w walce z nimi. Charlie zostałw Norze do końca lata i 1 września odprowadził rodzeństwo, Harry'ego i Hermionę na dworzec King's Cross, skąd wzięli oni pociąg do Hogwartu. thumb|Charlie wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem, Harrym i Hermioną W trakcie Turnieju Trójmagicznego Charlie miał za zadanie sprowadzenie smoków, potrzebnych do pierwszego zadania. Dla swojego własnego bezpieczeństwa, nie poinformował swojej matki, że w pierwszym zadaniu uczestnicy będą mieć do czynienia ze smokami. Miał on ręce pełne roboty, gdy w trakcie zadania, Rogogon Węgierski wymknął się spod kontroli. Pogratulował jednak Harry'emu, za jego zimną krew i temu, że przeszedł pierwsze zadanie. Przekazał on Harry'emu również słowa Billa, który powiedział, że było to niesamowite. Charlie chciał być jeszcze obecny w trakcie trzeciego zadanie, jednak nie zdołał. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów (1995-1998) Rekrutacja zagranicznych czarodziejów Gdy Albus Dumbledore reaktywował Zakon Feniksa przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi, Charlie dołączył do zakonu, wraz ze swoją rodziną. Podczas gdy jego brat, Bill wrócił do Anglii, aby lepiej służyć dla zakonu, Charlie pozostał w Rumunii i został przydzielony do rekrutacji tamtejszych czarodziejów do walki. Ślub Billa i Fleur thumb|left|Ślub Fleur i Williama, na którym Charlie był drużbą Charlie powrócił znów do Nory w lecie, w 1997 roku, z okazji ślubu swojego brata, na którym ma być on drużbą. W trakcie siedemnastych urodzin Harry'ego, dzień przed ślubem, poinformował Hagrida, że Norbert ma się dobrze - i teraz nazywa się Norberta, ponieważ odkrył, ku zaskoczeniu Hagrida, że smok był w rzeczywistości smoczycą. Kiedy ślub został zatrzymany, przez atak śmierciożerców, w wyniku upadku Ministerstwa Magii, był on przesłuchiwany, tak, jak jego rodzina, jednak był bezpieczny. Prawdopodobnie powrócił do Rumunii, a zarówno ojciec, jak i bracia, mogli wrócić do pracy. Bitwa o Hogwart thumb|Charlie i inni w trakcie drugiej połowy finałowej bitwy Podczas gdy reszta rodziny Weasleyów odebrała wiadomość Neville'a Longbottoma, aby wziąć udział w bitwie o Hogwart, Charlie nie od razy przyłączył się do walki, co mogło być powodem tego, że w tym czasie nie był w kraju. Był on jednak pod koniec bitwy obok Horacego Slughorna, prowadzącego setki posiłków, składających się z mieszkańców Hogsmeade, znajomych i rodzin wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu, którzy postanowili zostać i walczyć. thumb|left|251px|Charlie i inni czarodzieje, będący świadkami ostatecznej klęski Lorda Voldemorta Przybył po tym, jak Neville Longbottom pokonał Nagini, poprowadził ich do walki przeciwko śmierciożercą Lorda Voldemorta, wzmacniając osłabionych obrońców zamku. Był on również świadkiem, jak jego matka zabiła Bellatriks Lestrange i Harry'ego Pottera, który zabił Lorda Voldemorta raz na zawsze''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka). Można przypuszczać, że po bitwie siedział wraz ze swoją rodziną i opłakiwał śmierć Freda, tak, jak inni opłakiwali śmierć bliskich. Późniejsze życie Po wojnie, Charlie nie miał ślubu ani dzieci; był on bardziej zainteresowany swoją pracą nad smokami, niż rozpoczęciem miłosnego życia. Miał on jednak wiele siostrzenic i siostrzeńców, co mógł zawdzięczać swojemu rodzeństwu. W lecie, w 2014 roku, Charlie był nadal kawalerem, co skłoniło wścibską dziennikarkę, Ritę Skeeter do zastanowienia się, jakie były powody jego długotrwałej bezżennościPottermore'' - [https://www.pottermore.com/. Gwardia Dumbledore'a powraca na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu (Prorok Codzienny, '''8 lipca 2014')]. Wygląd thumb|104px|Charlie w [[1992]] Charlie był niskim i krępym mężczyzną o umięśnionych ramionach. Na jego twarzy można było znaleźć ślady, po pracy na świeżym powietrzu. Oprócz tego miał on piegi. Jego palce były zwykle pokryte odciskami i pęcherzami, a trakcie lata w 1994 na jednym z ramion duże i błyszczące oparzenie. Podobnie jak wszyscy członkowie rodziny Weasleyów, Charlie miał rude włosy. Jest również możliwe, że miał on długawe włosy, iż w trakcie siedemnastych urodzin Harry'ego Pottera w 1997 Molly Weasley powiedziała, że ścięła jego włosy na "bardzo krótkie". Osobowość Charlie był opisywany przez swojego młodszego brata, Percy'ego, jak osobę lubiącą pracę na świeżym powietrzu. W trakcie swoich lat w Hogwarcie, Charlie lubił zwierzęta i magiczne stworzenia; później zdecydował się na wyjazd do Rumunii, aby móc rozpocząć studiować smoki. Można również przypuszczać, ze był on zaprzyjaźniony z Rubeusem Hagridem i Harrym Potterem, jednak nie spodobał mu się fakt, że jego matka wykorzystała go, do ścięcia jego włosów na krótkie. Charlie był również odważny i dlatego został przydzielony do Gryffindoru i walczył w trakcie Bitwy o Hogwart przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi. Po wojnie, Charlie nie ożenił się, ani nie wyszedł za mąż i nie miał dzieci. Gdy Joanne Kathleen Rowling została zapytana, odpowiedziała, że nie jest on gejem, mimo braku zainteresowania do kobiet, zamiast tego woli kontynuować swoją naukę o smokach. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności * 'Quidditch: W trakcie swojej nauki w Hogwarcie, Charlie grał dla reprezentacji Gryffindoru w Quidditchu. Był on utalentowanym graczem quidditcha, który pomagał Gryffindorowi wygrać zawody wiele razy. Oliver Wood twierdził, że Charlie powinien zagrać dla angielskiej narodowej drużyny quidditcha, gdyby chciał. Charlie był również kapitanem drużyny swojego domu, w trakcie nauki w Hogwarcie. * '''Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami: Charlie brał udział w opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Strażnik kluczy i gajowy Hogwartu, Rubeus Hagrid mówił, że Charlie miał świetną rękę do zwierząt. Po zakończeniu edukacji w Hogwarcie, wyjechał do Rumunii, gdzie studiował smoki. Relacje Rodzina Rodzina Weasleyów thumb|left|240px|[[Rodzina Weasley'ów]] Charlie miał bardzo dobre relacje z rodziną. Artur i Molly Weasleyowie, obydwoje byli czarodziejami czystej krwi, którzy kochali i dbali o swoje dzieci. Byli oni jednak słabo ekonomicznie i uważane za wielu, za "zdrajców krwi", ponieważ nie zostali uprzedzeni wobec mugoli i mugolaków. Dzieciństwo Charliego mogło być szczęśliwe i przyjazne z rodzicami. Miał on również dobre relacje ze swoim rodzeństwem. Wydaje się, że najbliżej był on z Billem, ponieważ byli w podobnym wieku. Bill był dobrym uczniem, jak Charlie. Po nauce w Hogwarcie wyjechał do Egiptu i zaczął pracę w Banku Gringotta, a późniejj poślubił Fleur Delacour. Charlie był drużbą na ich ślubie. Możliwe, że po wojnie, byli oni ze sobą tak blisko, jak w dawnych latach. Wydawałoby się, że miał on również dobre relacje ze swoim młodszym rodzeństwem, na przykład z Percy'm. Percy uważał, że jego brat należał do ludzi, lubiących pracę na świeżym powietrzu, dlatego że chciał studiować smoki. Percy wydawał się być dumny, że jego brat jest zdolnym czarodziejem, ale nie mieli dobrych stosunków w trakcie Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów; Percy uważał, że jego rodzina postąpiła źle, wspierając Dumbledore'a. Po wojnie, Percy zmienił swoje zdanie i jego relacje z rodzeństwem polepszyły się. Fred, George, Ron i Ginny mieli również dobre relacje z Charliem, nawet lepsze, niż z Billem. W trakcie ich młodszych lat, Charlie był blisko nich, lecz później opuścił kraj, by móc studiować smoki. Charlie spotkał ich ponownie w trakcie wakacji w Egipcie w 1993 roku, następnie w 1994, w trakcie Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu oraz w trakcie Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów w 1997 roku. Walczyli razem u jego boku, w trakcie Bitwy o Hogwart i wspólnie przeżyli ją. Stracili jednak jego z braci, Freda. Jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że Charlie został zdewastowany przez jego śmierć, tak jak inni członkowie rodziny. Harry Potter thumb|145px|[[Harry Potter, jego przyszły szwagier]] Harry Potter po raz pierwszy usłyszał o Charliem w 1991 roku, na początku swojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. Harry słyszał wiele razy, że Charlie jest wspaniałym graczem quidditcha i to, że jego drużyna zasłużyła na reputację Charliego. W końcu Harry stał się doskonałym graczem quidditcha i szukającym, tak samo, jak Charlie. Poznali się w 1994 roku, w Norze. Wydaje się, że Harry polubił Charliego, który pomógł mu w pierwszym zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego: pokazał jemu (pol peleryną-niewidką), Rubeusowi Hagridowi i Olimpii Maxime cztery smoki. Charlie uczestniczył także w siedemnastych urodzinach Harry'ego, a wraz z nim w ślubie Fleur i Williama. Później obydwoje brali udział w bitwie o Hogwart; Charlie był świadkiem tego, jak Harry pokonał Lorda Voldemorta i oboje przeżyli wojnę. Stali się szwagrami, gdy Harry poślubił jego młodszą siostrę, Ginny. Charlie stał się wujkiem ich trójki dzieci: Jamesa Syriusza, Albusa Severusa i Lily Luny. Siostrzenice i siostrzeńcy Po Drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów, Charlie zdobył wiele siostrzenic i siostrzeńców, za pośrednictwem rodziny Weasleyów; dzieci Billa i Fleur: Victoire, Dominique i Louisa; dzieci Percy'ego i Audrey: Molly i Lucy; dzieci George'a i Angeliny: Freda i Roxanne; dzieci Rona i Hermiony: Rose i Hugo; oraz dzieci Ginny i Harry'ego: Jamesa, Albusa i Lily. Jest to bardzo możliwe, że Charlie miał z nimi dobre relacje. Rubeus Hagrid thumb|left|145px|Rubeus Hagrid, jego przyjaciel Charlie był przyjacielem Rubeusa Hagrida. Rubeus Hagrid był gajowym, a później nauczycielem Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Opisywał Charliego, jako wielkiego miłośnika zwierząt, którego mu go brakowało, gdy Charlie studiował smoki w Rumunii. Oboje lubili magiczne stworzenia i po odejściu Charliego z Hogwartu, często się spotykali. Charlie zaprosił Hagrida i jego przyjaciół do obejrzenia kilku rodzajów smoków; w trakcie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. W 1997 Charlie przybył do Nory. Obydwoje, on i Hagrid, brali również udział w siedemnastych urodzinach Harry'ego Pottera. i w ślubie Billa i Fleur. Charlie, Hagrid i inni czarodzieje śpiewali na ślubie piosenkę o Odo, bohaterze. Walczyli również razem w Drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów i przeżyli ją. Zakon Feniksa thumb|240px|Pierwszy skład Zakonu Feniksa Charlie został członkiem Zakonu Feniksa w trakcie Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów. Jest jednak możliwe, że nie poznał on wszystkich członków, ponieważ żył w Rumunii, gdzie dostał za zadanie, werbowanie zagranicznych czarodziejów. Jest jednak możliwe, że znał niektórych członków zakonu, takich Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt i Nimfadora Tonks. Charlie był również na tym samym roku nauki, co Tonks, więc mogli poznać się przed jego wstąpieniem do zakonu. Etymologia Imię "Charles" pochodzi od germańskiego imienia "Karl", które pochodzi od germańskiego słowa, które oznaczało "człowiek". Jednak alternatywna teoria twierdzi, że imię wywodzi się od germańskiego wspólnego elementu hari, oznaczającego "wojsko, wojownik". Za kulisami * W rolę Charliego wcielił się brytyjski aktor Alex Crockford, który wystąpił w filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i więźnia Azkabanu. W filmie występuje tylko w jednym krótkim momencie, na rodzinnej fotografii rodziny Weasleyów, która została zrobiona w ich trakcie wakacji w Egipcie. Z tego właśnie powodu Charlie jest jednym członkiem rodziny, który nie jest widoczny na scenie. thumb|150px|Prawdopodobne wystąpienie z [[Nimfadora Lupin|Tonks w Insygniach Śmierci: część pierwsza]] * W Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film), pewien młody mężczyzną o rudych włosach jest widziany obok Nimfadory Tonks, w trakcie ślubu. Jest to prawdopodobne, że jest to Charlie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego fryzura pasuje do tej, opisanej w książce, oraz fakt, że obydwoje są w tym samym wieku i to, że pomiędzy nimi, Nimfadorą i Charliem, istniała rzekoma przyjaźń. * Z Harry'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego dowiadujemy się, że Gryfoni mieli dawniej swój złoty wiek, od którego zespół Gryffinodru znany jest z lat frustracji, a sama J.K. Rowling dodaje, że ten złoty wiek nie opuścił ich parę miesięcy wcześniej. Jednak w Harrym Potterze i więźniu Azkabanu, profesor Minerwa McGonagall mówi, że reprezentacja Gryffindoru w Quidditchu nie zdobyła Pucharu Quidditcha od siedmiu lat. Oznacza to, że Charlie musiałby być w drugiej lub trzeciej klasie, gdy drużyna odniosła swoje ostatnie zwycięstwo. Może to wskazywać na niewielki błąd od strony autorki, że Charlie miał być pierwotnie straszą postacią, niż nią został. Możliwe jest również, że tak samo, jak Harry Potter, Charlie był wyśmienitym graczem quidditcha, ale nie zdołał zdobyć Pucharu Quidditcha w jednym lub dwóch przypadkach, ze względu na inne okoliczności. * W Hogwarcie, Charlie był w tym samym roczniku, co Nimfadora Tonks. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy znali się przed dołączeniem do Zakonu Feniksa w 1995. * W J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia, Joanne Kathleen Rowling została żartobliwie zapytana, czy Charlie jest gejem, na co autorka odpowiedziała z szacunkiem, że nie jest, "On jest po prostu bardziej zainteresowany smokami, niż kobietami". To spowodowało, że wielu fanów zaczęło sądzić, że Charlie jest aseksualistą. * Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że spotkany Strażnik Smoków w LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4, Poziom 4 "Smoki", to właśnie Charlie. [[Plik:Charlie_Pottermore.png|thumb|Charlie Weasley na Pottermore]] * Iż zadaniem Charliego było werbowanie zagranicznych czarodziejów, został on całkowicie wycięty z filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa i tym samym nie został uznany za członka zakonu. Było to spowodowane zaniedbaniami w filmowej adaptacji. * Dialog narratora w komputerowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego, oznacza, że Charlie przybył osobiście do Hogwartu, aby odebrać Norbertę, zamiast wysyłać swoich towarzyszy. Mimo to, można zobaczyć dwie postacie, siedzące na miotłach, nad Wieżą Astronomiczną. Scena jest jednak zbyt ciemna i nie można odróżnić, kto jest kim. * Charlie pojawia się osobiście po raz pierwszy w Harrym Potterze i Czarze Ognia. Z filmowej adaptacji został on wycięty. Galeria Weasley.jpg|Charlie na rodzinnej fotografii Charlie w 1992.jpg|Charlie w 1992 roku Charlie Pottermore.png|Charlie Weasley na Pottermore Weasley_Family_in_Egypt.jpg|thumb|left|230px|Rodzina Weasleyów w gazecie podczas wycieczki w Egipcie Screenshot_-_10_3_2013_,_7_17_04_PM.png|thumb|Charlie wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem, Harry'm i Hermioną Charlie na weselu.jpg|Charlie wraz z innymi gośćmi na ślubie swojego brata i Fleur Delacour Charlie and tonks.jpg|Prawdopodobnie Charlie rozmawiający z Nimfadora Lupin Charlie w trakcie bitwy.jpg|Charlie wraz z innymi czarodziejami walczącymi w Bitwie o Hogwart Charlie w zamku.png|Charlie wraz z innymi czarodziejami w trakcie ostatecznej walki Harry'ego Pottera z Lordem Voldemortem Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Pottermore de:Charlie Weasley en:Charles Weasley es:Charles Weasley et:Charlie Weasley fi:Charlie Weasley fr:Charlie Weasley ja:チャーリー・ウィーズリー it:Charlie Weasley nl:Charlie Wemel no:Kalle Wiltersen ru:Чарли Уизли sv:Charlie Weasley tr:Charley Weasley Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1972 Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Prefekci Hogwartu Kategoria:Kapitanowie Kategoria:Szukający Kategoria:Smokolodzy